


hair

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [20]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Attempt 218, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 21: hairTahani’s hair is long and thick and shining.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Series: femslash february 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	hair

**Author's Note:**

> hey just letting y'all know i skipped day 20 mostly bc i needed a break but also bc i just. *clenches fist* fucking hate superhero aus lol.  
> anyways please enjoy

Tahani’s hair is long and thick and shining. It’s just one of the things that makes her beautiful and perfect. Eleanor would have hated her when she was alive.

She's gorgeous, tall and elegant, her eyes warm. She's everything that-

Well.

She's everything that Eleanor is not.

Of course she actually made it to the good place, whereas Eleanor only made it through a fluke, a glitch in the system.

When she was alive she would have hated Tahani.

But this is her soulmate. And for all that she's perhaps too perfect to have been human, she's kind to Eleanor. Her voice sugary sweet as she holds her hand, indulges the feel of Eleanor's fingers gently running through her hair.

She shouldn't be here.

But Tahani makes her want to stay, makes her want to be better.


End file.
